


A Change in the Story

by mehnoya01



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dating, Dauntless Faction, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Sheke, Uriah knew tris before, caleb is a traitor, max is a good guy, uris, willstina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehnoya01/pseuds/mehnoya01
Summary: A URIS fan fiction. After finding out each others biggest secret after the aptitude test, Uriah and Tris both choose dauntless. Uriah helps Tris in Dauntless helping her train. They form a bond becoming friends. But what happens when they both want more. A story where the war gets prevented.
Relationships: Uriah Pedrad & Tris Prior, Uriah Pedrad/Tris Prior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Change in the Story

Uriah POV

‘Todays the day’, I think when I wake up, the day of the Aptitude Test, I don’t know why I’m nervous. I know that I will get Dauntless, I’ve grown up here my whole life and I can’t imagine leaving. I know that even if I get a different faction I’ll stay, it’s just who I am.

“Get ready.” I call to Marlene and Lynn who are busy with their conversation. I was too deep in my thoughts to join in. As the train slows down, we jump out.  
I’ve been doing this my whole life, so I’m used the other factions watching us, but one thing that’s always stood out as odd was a girl in my year. Stopping every morning to look out the windows and watch the Dauntless. Dressed in her loose, baggy grey clothes. Beatrice.

We’ve always been acquaintances, but nothing more. Her surname is Prior, mine is Pedrad, so we often sit near each other in class. She’s always her selfless abnegation self, often helping me when I forgot my pen for class, and one time when one of my friends decided to climb the statue outside the school and fell off breaking his arm. She was the one to call the nurse.

The first half of the day has passed. We are busy sitting at tables in the cafeteria waiting to get called for the Aptitude test. My friends and I sit there, being loud and having fun playing a card game. Being Dauntless. The Erudite sit there, with their noses in books, always in pursuit of knowledge, but I often think they do that just to look smart. The Candor are in loud augments and debates as usual. There is a group of Amity girls who sit in a circle on the floor playing a game while singing a song. But the Abnegation sit there doing nothing, being quiet and keeping to themselves. I know for sure I could never be Abnegation.

My name gets called, so I get up and walk to the testing room, an Abnegation woman is there waiting. I go sit down on the weird dentist-like chair and the woman hands me a vial to drink, reluctantly I drink it not knowing what it is, and close my eyes.

When I open my them again, I’m standing in the school cafeteria again, but no ones there. I hear a woman’s voice behind me, “Choose.” But I notice it doesn’t sound like the abnegation woman who’s administering my test. I then look in front of me and see 2 baskets, one with cheese, the other with a knife. Automatically I go for the knife. Next second I see a vicious dog a few feet in front of me. I now see why I need the knife, but I don’t want to kill it, its just a dog, it hasn’t done anything wrong. It then starts charging at me, I still don’t want to kill it but what other choice do I have? As the dog lunges for me, I use the knife.

I bolt up straight, and I’m back in the mirror walled room. The Abnegation woman simply stares at me.

“Well?” I ask expectantly, “What was my result?”

“Dauntless” she states. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “and Amity.” She adds.

“What? Amity? How can I have 2 results? And of all the results Dauntless and Amity. Aren’t those 2 like complete opposites?” I ask frantically. I can’t be 2 factions. That’s not possible. Is there something wrong with me, did the test not work for me?

“It’s called Divergent” she says whispering the last word as if someone would hear her. “It simply means you have and aptitude for more than one faction and I’m presuming you were also aware during the simulation?” I nod at her question.

“But yes,” she carries on, “even though Amity and Dauntless are a very unlikely combination, it is possible. But you need to make sure you tell no one. Its very dangerous, especially in Dauntless.” I nod as she talks.

How can I be dangerous, just because I’m brave AND kind, why can’t someone be both?

“I’m going to manually enter your results as Dauntless. And I’m going to let you out the back door. If someone asks you why you’ve left, just tell them the serum made you sick. Okay? And make sure to tell no one about your divergence” the woman tells me, once again whispering the last part.  
I get up, walk out the room and wander around outside. I look around to see if anyone’s watching. But I’m all alone. Suddenly, I see her deep in thought. Beatrice. Was she also ‘sick’? Well, there’s only one way to find out. I walk over to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope that you enjoy it! :) Sorry if the grammar is bad, and that this chapter is short, hopefully the other chapters will be better.   
> -mehnoya01


End file.
